El sexto guardián
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: La aurora boreal es una señal de magia, una señal de vida y una señal de alerta. Fue diseñada por el hombre de la luna como un medio de comunicación entre los guardianes cuando el mundo corriese peligro, y fue divida en seis direcciones para cada uno de ellos. (Jelsa)
1. El sexto guardian

Hola, vengo con un fic de Jack Frost y Elsa, desde que vi la película me fascine ante la idea de estos dos personajes juntos y ahora decidí transcribir mis ideas en un historia. Espero que si hay algún lector hispano que guste de esta pareja lea y disfrute mi historia. Una advertencia clara es que me tardo MUCHO en actualizar, pero tratare de no abandonar esta historia.

Atte: .Boss.

* * *

**I.- El sexto guardián.**

* * *

La aurora boreal es una señal de magia, una señal de vida y una señal de alerta. Fue diseñada por el hombre de la luna como un medio de comunicación entre los guardianes cuando el mundo corriese peligro, y fue divida en seis direcciones para cada uno de ellos. El mundo siempre corría peligro, las nuevas generaciones necesitaban cada vez de más magia, más asombro y más diversión para creer y tener esperanza.

No era una sorpresa que los guardianes estuviese ocupados todo el tiempo asegurándose de que estas importantes cualidades no se perdieran con el avance de los años. Los niños cada vez creían con menos facilidad o por periodos de tiempo más corto, quizás hasta los siete u ocho años. Aun cuando todos los guardianes tenían responsabilidades serias respecto a su trabajo, para sorpresa de todos nadie trabajaba más que Jack Frost. El guardián de la diversión y espíritu del invierno siempre estaba moviéndose.

En los últimos años era como si no importase cuanto congelara las cosas, el calor siempre podría derretirlas fácilmente, solo en países fríos como Rusia su invierno duraba consistentemente con solo un viaje, pero en otros países requería de constantes visitas para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control, que el invierno había llegado, y que los niños, por supuesto, estuviesen divirtiéndose con sus días nevados.

Jack quien siempre fue conocido por su actitud liberal, y relajada se veía constantemente estresado en las pocas reuniones que tenían y los otros guardianes empezaban a preocuparse, especialmente Norte. Y ahora tendrían la tercera reunión oficial entre guardianes por el 75 aniversario Jack como guardián, los tres esperaban pacientemente en la sala de espera a que el invitado principal llegara.

La sala estaba inundada de aromas dulces y deliciosos provenientes de los bocadillos que Norte había preparado, el hada había agendado suficientes hadas para hacer su trabajo sin la necesidad de estar distraída y a inicios de otoño conejo aun no tenía muchas preocupaciones, por supuesto norte estaba cercano a Navidad pero él podía confiar en sus asistentes para que hicieran su trabajo por un día, entonces la pregunta era, ¿Dónde está Jack?

-¿Saben qué? Yo creo que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Conejo! – El hada le reprimió al instante y él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? El chico no va a venir, han pasado cuatro horas desde la hora de encuentro y francamente no veo para que nos molestamos, ¡A mí nunca me hicieron celebraciones de ese tipo!

-Eso es porque nosotros cuatro fuimos elegidos al mismo tiempo y la gente ya creía en nosotros, lo que sucedió con Jack fue diferente. Además a él le gustan las fiestas. – Norte expreso con una sonrisa, pero conejo no compartía esa opinión.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de engañarse! La única fiesta que le vi disfrutar fue la de los primeros 25 años, y de ahí en adelante las pocas veces que nos encontramos en Pascua no tiene siquiera tiempo de saludar. Admitámoslo, el chico se volvió arrogante.

-No, no digas eso.- El hada suplico en tono suave, volteo hacia Norte y Sandman por algo de apoyo moral pero el primero parecía dubitativo de ayudar y el segundo dormía hacia una hora, el Hada suspiro. – Escuchen, esto es algo muy nuevo para él, Jack siempre fue liberal y podía hacer lo que quería, ahora está atado a muchas responsabilidades, eso es todo.

-¡Oye, solo trabaja en invierno, todos tenemos responsabilidades, esa no es razón para actuar como un completo…!

-Un completo… ¿Qué? – Los guadianés exceptuando a Sandman se sobresaltaron cundo Jack se materializo en la habitación de los copos de nieve que estaba entrando por la ventana interrumpiendo a conejo, todos había asumido que al ser el polo una ráfaga como esa era común, y además la última vez que los 5 se reunieron Jack no podía hacer algo parecido. El guardián del invierno le envió una mirada seria a conejo, pero este solo pudo balbucear las siguientes palabras.

-¿Co-Como hiciste eso?

-Oh bueno, cuando tienes 75 años como guardián y encuentras tiempo libre aprendes ciertos trucos, pero por favor, continúen. Me encanta cuando hablan tan bien de mi.- Soltó el con desdén, Santa se removió incómodamente.

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Cada palabra. – Soltó Jack seriamente, con un suave movimiento de su bastón congelo a uno de los duendes que llevaban galletas y tomo unas cuantas congeladas. – Por favor no se repriman, sigamos hablando de como Jack es un insensible cretino idiota.

Soltó el amargamente, los tres guardianes conscientes se miraron entre ellos, sabían que hablar de Jack estuvo mal, pero más que eso en sus ojos se compartía la misma preocupación, Jack estaba aún más huraño que hace 25 años. Norte fue el primero en reaccionar acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en busca de una especia de contacto que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Jack, escucha nosotros solo…

-¡No me toques! – Jack soltó una ráfaga Helada y se alejó de él, esto sorprendió y asusto hasta cierto punto a los guardianes, Sandman quien había estado durmiendo despertó y formulo un signo de interrogación y sorpresa hacia los demás.

La sala se llenó de silencio y la música se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, nadie profería una palabra, ni siquiera conejo quien era el primero en replicar a un suceso como ese profirió una palabra, porque más allá de la forma en la que Jack exploto hacia ellos, era notoria su respiración entrecortada y ojos ligeramente llorosos de la emoción, el Hada, Conejo y Sandman se vieron entre ellos y después a Santa haciendo una especie de acuerdo silencioso de dejarlos solos y volver algún otro día, Jack necesitaba ayuda, y Santa era el único que podía proporcionara de momento.

Con una mirada los ayudantes y duendes los dejaron solos, y el silencio are era realmente abrumador, en la habitación eran solo Santa, Jack y el hombre de la luna iluminando el mundo de la sala. Jack le había dado la espalda a Norte, y este se veía dubitativo de acercase nuevamente, pero lo hizo de todos modos, todos estaban preocupados por el joven guardián de 375 años de edad.

-Jack, escucha nosotros…

- ¡Ya se lo que piensan no tienes que decírmelo! Jack es tan serio y engreído, nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros, ¿Qué le paso al Jack que le gustaba divertirse? ¿Pues adivina qué? Lo intento, ¡Enserio lo hago! Pero no importan que tanto lo intento siempre fallo en algo, siempre termina habiendo un lugar donde un día nevado no llego y donde un niño no pudo divertirse, ¡Año, tras año he fallado desde hace 50 años! – Santa no se sorprendió mucho por el hecho de que el guardián de la diversión explotase. Norte lo encaro y suspiro.

-Jack, no es tu culpa, por supuesto que es difícil, no todos tienen que lidiar con los cambios climáticos de la naturaleza como tú lo haces… - Santa hizo una pausa dudando acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero formulo su pregunta al final porque necesitaba una respuesta para poder ayudarlo. –Jack, en estos últimos 50 años algo más te he molestado, especialmente hoy, lo siento en mi panza, ¿Qué sucede?

Jack dejo salir un gran suspiro y miro a Santa con tristeza, y cansancio, mucho cansancio. Él no podía abrir sus preocupaciones a los otros guardianes como lo hacía con Norte, siempre había algo en el que te hacía sentir… confianza. Jack suspiro y hablo finalmente pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Es… Jamie. – Soltó derrotado.

- ¿Jamie? ¿Qué sucede con él? – Jack le envió una mirada apagada.

-El… murió, hace tres días. Yo… sabía que pasaría, es solo que… él fue el primero en creer en mi Norte, sin el yo no sería lo que soy ahora, él está pintado en el mural de mi montaña junto a todos esos niños que creyeron en mi aquella noche, descubrir que se fue… fue un golpe muy duro. – Admitió con simpleza, Norte le envió una mirada triste.

-Bueno Jack yo… no podría decir que se lo que sientes, por sería una mentira. – Santa al igual que los otros nació visible y con compañía, probablemente nadie jamás había experimentado tanta soledad como Jack, exceptuando quizás a Pitch Black, pero ese era un asunto completamente ajeno al problema presente. – Lo lamento.

-Está bien, era algo… natural. Tenía que pasar. – Soltó el más relajado ahora que finalmente hablaba lo que le afligía. – Sus amigos, todos dejaron de verme eventualmente, supongo que me molesto que luego de todo lo que pasamos ellos dejaran de creer, me distraía fácilmente, no hacia mi trabajo, una ciudad entera dejo de verme. – Soltó una risa marga y suspiro. – Y últimamente el clima no ha cooperado mucho conmigo, tanto calor… esta de locos.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes Jack, el hombre de la luna no te habría elegido como guardián si tú no fueras capaz de formular una respuesta. – Comento Santa con una sonrisa. – La fiesta esta obviamente cancelada, pero aun así quiero que te tomes este día libre. Te ves tan cansado como un Zimbo.

-Zombie. – Le corrigió Jack, Norte tenía la mala costumbre de confundir las palabras así que Jack debía corregirle, y si sabía de qué estaba hablando el mayor era meramente debido a que el escuchaba a los niños hablar de ello. Norte se limitó a reír y asentir.

-Eso también, ¡Ve Jackie, diviértete! Nos veremos en navidad. – Le comento el con una sonrisa y Jack asintió.

- Hasta entonces Norte. – Dicho esto cerró los ojos y empezó a desmaterializarse en miles de copos brillantes, de un reluciente azul turquesa que desaparecieron por la ventana, Santa no podía evitar verle con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo demonios aprendió a hacer eso?

[+]

_Frio. Oscuridad. Soledad._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había sido ya? ¿100 años quizás? Tal vez menos, llevar una percepción del tiempo cuando estabas tan solo era complicado. Jack observaba el pueblo de Arendell desde la torre más alta del palacio, el invierno empezaría pronto, claro él iba a causarlo. Pero… ¿Debería? ¿Cuál era el punto? Nadie lo veía, nadie. Él había visto ya a los guardianes, la gente los amaba, creía en ellos, los veía… ¿Por qué estaba el condenado a la abrumante soledad? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué demonios no encontraba una sola respuesta a sus interrogantes?_

_Jack se abrazó a sí mismo a modo de protección, y miro a la luna que estaba más resplandeciente y enorme que nunca, volteo el rostro con molestia y amargura, no deseaba ver al causante de todo esto, eso lo ponía furioso… tan furioso que no pudo contenerlo más._

_-¡ESTOY HARTO! – Jack grito a los cuatro vientos, del norte, del sur, del este y del oeste, su grito fue tan desgarrador que su voz se quebró a la mitad, al igual que él. Porque, por supuesto, seguía solo. - ¡¿Te parece gracioso solo dejarme solo?! ¿Te parece gracioso que no importa lo que haga, siempre este solo? ¡¿Quién si quiera eres tu hombre de la Luna?! ¡No eres nadie! No tienes poder alguno, si lo tuvieras no me dejarías solo. Si lo tuvieras me habrías dado compañeros igual que a ellos ¡No pido mucho, solo una persona! ¡Un maldito compañero que pueda verme, tocarme, alguien similar que sea mi amigo! ¿Es eso mucho pedir? _

_Silencio. Solo silencio y viento. Y la realización de, que en su ataque de ira desenfrenada había desatado una tormenta, una realmente terrible, de esas cuya nieve lastima al tocarte por que el viento es tan fuerte, una tormenta que enfriaba hasta los huesos y apago una nueva luz. Jack dejo que acidas lágrimas de amargura descendieran por sus mejillas ante la falta de respuestas de quien le creo, ya ni siquiera pedía palabras concisas, con tan solo una señal habría sido suficiente. Pero eso no sucedió. La luz del hombre de la Luna se había enfocado en uno de los ventanales del castillo en lugar de él._

_Si Jack no hubiese sollozado tanto, si no hubiese tenido el ruido del viento y a la nieve a su alrededor, habría escuchado los lamentos desesperados de la Reina de Arendell, seguidos de un silencio lleno de esperanza y asombro, y el llanto de una vida que había resurgido de la muerte, una vida que fue tocada por el hombre de la luna. Jack no escucho, no vio y finalmente voló lejos de Arendell para nunca volver. Sumergiéndose en la densa oscuridad dela noche._

Cuando Jack despertó era cerca de la media noche, el viento corría suavemente por las cavidades de su monte escarchado y los copos gigantes que adornaban la cueva chocaban entre si haciendo melodiosas sintonías que lo relajaba, debajo de los copos estaba una pequeña réplica del mundo que Norte le había regalado, Jack despertó perezosamente de su cama de nieve, el casi nunca dormía, pero las veces que lo hacía era por cansancio acumulado, como ahora. El mundo de Jack anunciaba una nevada ligera para Inglaterra esa noche, tenía tres horas para ir, más tiempo del necesario. Jack suspiro corriendo una mano por su cabello platinado.

Hacia siglos que no tenía un sueño como esos, en los cuales recordaba cuando resentía más su soledad, cundo se quejaba con el hombre de la luna. Por qué había tenido ese sueño en específico era un misterio en su totalidad, de hecho Jack había olvidado que eso sucedió hacia tanto tiempo. Jack suspiro tomando su bastón, listo para irse, pero justo en ese momento una luz con matices azules, amarillos, verdes y morados cruzo el cielo justo enfrente de su montaña escarchada. Jack frunció el ceño ligeramente. _Alguien activo el aura, ¿Por qué? _No iba a conseguir respuestas quedándose en la cueva, pero tampoco podía dejar su trabajo así que Jack bajo volando a la parte inferior de la montaña.

El eco que resonó cuando piso el suelo del piso inferior demostraba que no había nada hay más que paredes y pilares escarchados, miles de ellos con dibujos de animales, aves, conejos, perros y muchas cosas más. Jack busco entre los dibujos a una parvada de pájaros y los materializo como lo hizo con el conejo de Jamie hace años, pero esta vez agrego escarcha extra soplando sobre ellos. – Chicos, divídanse en tres grupos, una nevada ligera en Inglaterra, dos en Rusia, asegúrense de que sus copos toquen a los niños. – Los animales asintieron y emprendieron vuelo de inmediato. Y a si mismo lo hizo Jack.

La materialización y desmaterialización era algo que le costo años perfeccionar, después de 20 años siendo guardián Jack descubrió que los poderes de hielo siempre estuvieron en él, no en su bastón, el bastón era solo un medio para liberarlos, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre practicaba trucos nuevos, Jack voló hasta que su cuerpo toco la luz de la aurora y procedió a gritar. "¡Viento llévame al Polo!"

Dicho esto el viento soplo con más fuerza y el cuerpo de Jack comenzó a deshacerse nuevamente, viajando con el viento. Después de lo que fueron algunos minutos reapareció nuevamente en la Sala donde había estado (y arruinado) el día previo, cuando fue su fiesta, Jack apareció para su gusto y disgusto justo en frente de Conejo quien se sobresaltó y pego un brinco atrás.

-¡No hagas eso pequeño engendro! – Jack no pudo evitar la risa que este acontecimiento le produjo, y por un momento su risa hizo que Conejo sonriera con cierto alivio, los demás guardianes se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa, hacía ya 50 años que ninguno había escuchado la risa de Jack Frost, recibirla nuevamente era una sorpresa agradable.

-Ah, si te importo… - Se burló Jack al ver su sonrisa, conejo frunció el ceño y salto a otro lado.

-Oh cállate fue solo otro de tus horrendos copos. – Jack estuvo a punto de replicar pero el Hada los interrumpió.

- Chicos, por favor, recuerden que estamos aquí por un llamado, ¿Que sucede Norte? – Pregunto Ella en tono serio, todos vieron a Norte de la misma forma y el suspiro.

-Es el hombre de la luna, quiere decirnos algo. – Todos miraron a la luna señalando el centro del suelo, intensificándose. Jack les miro confundido.

-El hombre de la luna… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso Pitch Black planea regresar? – Sandman se negó y lo señalo a él con su arena de sueños, viendo que esta explicación no fue suficiente y solo confundió mas a Jack Conejo se dio a la tarea de ser más específico, su voz tan llena de confusión como Jack y todos los demás se sentían.

-No, esta… está eligiendo otro guardián…

* * *

¿Lo continuo o lo dejo? Acepto ideas y sugerencias en los reviews. Espero les haya gustado.


	2. La reina de la nieve

Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que mi historia sea de su agrado. Les traigo el segundo capitulo un poco antes de lo esperado. Espero que les guste.

Atte: .Boss.

* * *

**II.- La reina de la nieve.**

* * *

El silencio de la habitación era solo interrumpido por el sonido de una escalinata de piedra en el centro de la habitación que empezaba a ascender, nadie profería sonidos, pero todos tenían las mismas preguntas, ¿Quién sería el nuevo guardián? ¿Y porque lo necesitaban? Jack miro a los presentes, el Hada parecía haberse recobrado de la sorpresa inicial y demostraba excitación por saber quién sería la nueva adquisición al equipo, Conejo murmuraba algo acerca de la Marmota y Sandman hacia figuras sobre su cabeza intentando adivinar, Jack realizo que el único tan serio como él era Norte.

-E…Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? – Finalmente pronuncio sus dudas viéndolos a todos. Conejo por una vez estaba de su lado.

-Ojala lo fuera, es decir ¡Han sido solo 75 años desde que este se unió al grupo y apenas lo aguantamos!

-¡Oye!

-¡Chicos! Atención… está anunciando al nuevo guardián. – El silencio expectativo regreso, y finalmente el hombre de la luna materializo una silueta azul, de una…

- ¡Es una chica! ¡Finalmente luego de más de 600 años otra guardián como yo! – Soltó el Hada felizmente. –Pero… Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

Todos observaban fijamente. Era una mujer joven, de no más de 19 o 20 años de edad, con cabello largo que estaba acomodado en una trenza y despeinada, nadie podía reconocerla, nadie tenía una idea de quien podría ser excepto quizás… Norte. Jack volteo hacia Norte en el instante en que el pensamiento de que el sabría quién era cruzo su mente, y en efecto, Santa poseía un aura pensativa a su alrededor, Jack hablo dubitativamente.

-Norte… tú, ¿Tu sabes quién es ella… verdad? – Norte asintió después de un suspiro y rasco su cabeza.

– Yo… Yo quiero creer en el hombre de la luna pero, es solo que esto es… no me gusta. – Todos le enviaron una mirada preocupada y el suspiro, Jack quien tenía fama de ser impulsivo fue el primero en preguntar aquella duda formándose en la mente de todos.

-¿A… A que te refieres? – Norte se limitó a suspirar y hacerle un gesto a uno de los Jedi, la enorme criatura fue rápido a su despacho y regreso con un enorme libro con un forro platino y paginas doradas. Jack jamás había visto un libro tan hermoso, y viendo las caras de los presentes podía deducir que ellos tampoco. El libro tenía un estampado de criaturas fantásticas e imágenes maravillosas. Norte tomo el libro y lo soplo suavemente dejando ver que no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo. – ¿Norte esto que…?

-Léelo Jack, pagina 89. En voz alta, todos tienen que oír esto. – Jack tomo el libro con manos temblorosas por las emociones de desconcierto y curiosidad, sobre todo porque Norte parecía muy serio ¿Acaso él no aprobaba a este nuevo guardián? ¿Sería alguien como él? Incomprendido o de hecho peligroso… quizás… - ¿Jack?

-Ah, si… si perdón Norte. – Jack abrió el libro en la página deseada y los miro a todos dubitativamente, Sandman le dio una sonrisa gentil e hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante, Jack se aclaró la garganta y cito:

_"De entre todas las criaturas de la naturaleza que manejan la magia de las estaciones tales como la Marmota…" _Conejo rodo los ojos ante esa mención pero Jack continuo aun con su interrupción. "_el Conejo de Pascua o Jack Frost…"_

-Yo… estoy en este libro, ¡Estoy en este libro! – Comento con emoción, todos le dieron una mirada que claramente decía que no tenían tiempo para eso, así que su voz sonó quebrada de incomodidad con sus siguientes palabras. – Uhm… perdón. – Jack aclaro su voz y continúo.

_"No hay una más hermosa e igualmente peligrosa que… la reina de la nieve." _Hizo una pausa y los miro a todos confirmando que en sus rostros se hallaba la misma confirmación, que el próximo guardián era alguien peligroso. _"La reina de la Nieve es una mujer joven, de exquisitas facciones y piel pálida de leche y porcelana, su cabello es de un todo casi platino, y sus ojos… son azules y claros, como el hielo, o la escarcha de una día nevado que es tocado por el sol." _Jack no necesitaba ver sus rostros para saber que esta mujer sonaba a alguien parecida a él, así que se tragó la incomodad de las miradas que recibía y las risitas de Conejo diciendo que se trataba de una "Jack femenina" para continuar con el relato. _"Nadie sabe exactamente porque, o como es que esta bella dama posee sus poderes, al igual que muchas criaturas fantásticas de este cuento, pero ella es real, y tu mirada has de apartar de sus ojos. Su belleza no ha de encapsularte y su voz no ha de hipnotizarte, pues el precio de estar en su presencia será, que la frialdad que demuestre congele tu corazón en sus manos, y tu cuerpo convertido… en una estatua de Hielo irrompible, por toda la eternidad será la prueba de haberla encontrado."_

Jack termino el pequeño relato, había un dibujo detallado echo con tinta que demostraba a una mujer joven con cuerpo esbelto y excepcional belleza, debajo de este había una sección que decía: Nombres entre los cuales se encontraban: La reina de la nieve, la dama de la frialdad y Elsa. Jack miro arriba sin poder evitar el cierto reproche que su voz detono.

-Que… ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Cómo puede el hombre de la luna sugerir que una bruja que congela corazones cuide de los niños?

-Bueno… Jack, tu tampoco tenías la mejor reputación al inicio. – Apunto el Hada con incomodidad, Jack sintió las miradas sobre él y los encaro.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo gastaba bromas y molestaba a la gente un poco, ¿Pero congelarlas? No puedes compararme con esa mujer. – Soltó el en un tono ligeramente molesto, el hecho de que su apariencia física y poderes fueran tan similares. - ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada en común, ella es una bruja, yo soy un guardián! Además la silueta que muestra el hombre de la luna podría ser de cualquier mujer y no tenemos la certeza de que ella sea…

-¿Real? – Preguntó retóricamente Norte acallándolo, Jack no quería creer que el hombre de la luna elegiría alguien cruel para ser guardián, y aun desconocían el por qué necesitarían una adición al grupo de todos modos.

-Bueno dejando de lado esa duda, yo nunca la he visto, escuche de ella pero jamás la he visto antes. – Soltó el Hada viendo a Sandman, como preguntándole lo mismo, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Conejo estaba en las mismas así que todo vieron a Santa.

-Ella es real.- Declaro el simplemente. – Siempre esta oculta, pero cuando leí de esto por primera vez fui a una de las locaciones donde escuche que podría encontrarse, era un castillo abandonado, parecía haber sido un castillo de piedra y marfil pero todo estaba cubierto por el hielo, y la sala del castillo estaba repleta de gente congelada por la eternidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Intentaste romper uno?

-¡Claro que no! – Negó Santa al Conejo, por supuesto no admitiría que tropezó con una estatua accidentalmente y esta no se rompió. – Como sea… si el hombre de la luna lo dice…

-¡Puede estar en un error! – Espeto Jack fieramente. - ¿Para qué necesitaríamos a una bruja como ella? ¡Me tienen a mí, soy el espíritu del invierno! He tenido algunos errores pero estoy trabajando en ello, no necesitamos otro guardián con las mismas habilidades.

- ¡Jack si el hombre de la luna lo dice debe ser importante! ¡Pon algo de tu parte y deja de ser tan pretencioso! – Espeto el Hada a modo de regaño, detestaba ser dura con Jack pero era necesario que entendiese que esa no era su elección, ni la de nadie en ese lugar. Como sea ante sus palabras hubo dos reacciones muy diferentes, Jack lucio ligeramente herido por un segundo y luego volteo molesto hacia otro lado, y Norte sonrió empezando a hacer una cantaleta de felicidad que confundió a todos los presentes.

-¿Y a este loco que le pasa? – Pregunto Conejo señalando a Norte, Jack y Sandman se encogieron de hombros mientras que el hada alzo una ceja. Después de unos segundos Santa tomo a Jack de los hombros hablando con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Jack! ¡Esta es la solución a tu problema, es lo que el hombre de la lun quiere decirnos! – Jack le miro atónito y se soltó de su agarre.

- ¿Qué?

- Jack, el hombre de la luna esta solo enviándote apoyo, un compañero que te ayude a llevar el invierno a todo el mundo. – Jack le miro atónito y luego a todos, todos tenían esa mirada que confirmaba que eso de hecho tenía sentido. Jack sabía que no era un secreto el hecho de que habían fallado en su trabajo últimamente. Aun así…

-No, no, no chicos, ustedes en realidad…

-Es lo mismo que pensé de ti Jack.- Admitió el conejo. – Creía que no tenías madera de guardián, pero al darte la oportunidad demostraste lo contrario, tal vez el hombre de la luna tiene razón.

-Pe-pero… - Sandman asintió con una sonrisa y Jack no pudo hacer más que recargarse en una esquina mientras todos asentían y empezaban a formular una estrategia para encontrar a la 'Reina de la nieve.'

_Reina de la nieve, ¡Bah! Debe ser solo una bruja pretenciosa._ Jack suspiro y miro hacia la Luna, luego a la silueta de la mujer, nuevamente a la Luna. _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos haces buscar a un nuevo guardián? ¿Por qué alguien cruel? _Jack no esperaba una respuesta del todo, aun cuando después de convertirse en guardián la Luna tenía una conexión más directa con él, y le respondía más a menudo, generalmente no respondía con palabras, siempre lo hacía con revelaciones, acciones y símbolos. Jack suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Con este mapa de locaciones que acabo de hacer alguien debe ir a buscarla. – Jack volvió a escucharlos hablar y alzo una ceja en su dirección.

-Pero… ¿Y si nos congela? Sé que esto es importante pero quizás deberíamos buscar una forma de…

-Yo iré. – Interrumpió Jack a Conejo, los guardianes le vieron confundidos, todos estaban seguros de que él no les escuchaba y ni siquiera estaba interesado en el tema, aun así que fuese solo…

-Jack, podría ser muy peligroso. – Comento el Hada, a lo cual Jack sonrió con suficiencia.

- Oigan, oigan… soy Jack Frost ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer esa bruja? ¿Congelar mi corazón? Claro, yo soy como hielo puro. – Dicho esto toco una jarra que se congelo al instante.

-El chico tiene un punto. – Añadió Conejo rápidamente, aliviado de no ser el quien tuviese que ir, Sandman asintió y Hada les dio una mirada de reproche.

-¿Jack, eres consciente de que queremos que se una a nosotros? NO ahuyentarla, atraerla, ¿Entendido? – Jack rodo los ojos.

-Si, como sea no te preocupes, simplemente la meteré en una bolsa de tela y la traeré al polo, como lo dice la tradición.- Comento rodando los ojo, mas sin embargo noto que la cara de los guardianes demostraba cierta incomodidad, había algo más allí que debía hacerse. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Jack, no solo este libro, muchos cuentos especifican que la Reina de la Nieve es una mujer extremadamente peligrosa. Pensamos que tienes que lograr convencerla de no hacer daño a nadie y ganar su confianza para poder traerla. – Explico el hada con cautela. – Si simplemente la trajeras aquí, podría haber percances, ¿Entiendes?

-Ok, entiendo. – Esto último salió forzado, pero Jack estaba dispuesto a intentar si todos contaban con él, no les defraudaría. Santa pareció captar esto porque sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a él.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Jack Frost. – Una sensación cálida le invadió, miro a los guardianes y entonces reconoció en su mirada algo… algo nuevo. Respeto. Incluso Conejo lo mostraba, porque no cualquiera iría a un lugar tan peligroso por su cuenta, el daba por sentado que los poderes de esta mujer no le afectarían, pero siempre podía haber una posibilidad de que lo hicieran, y el ser consciente de ello, el que Jack fuese por cuenta propia era heroico y digno de respeto, Jack sonrió ligeramente cohibido.

-Gracias, no voy a defraudarlos, traeré a esa mujer al polo. – Santa asintió y le dio un mapa. - ¿Un mapa?

-Así es, contiene todas las posibles ubicaciones donde podrías encontrar a la reina de la Nieve, en caso de necesitar ayuda de todas formas, siempre puedes confiar en el hombre de la Luna. – Jack soltó una risa desdeñosa ante este último comentario empezando a desmaterializarse en copos lentamente, pero su voz un se escuchaba en el viento.

-Claro, solo espero que sepa lo que hace… - Y dicho esto viajo con el viento en dirección de las montañas que era su refugio, para prepararse para el largo viaje.

[+]

2 montañas y ni un solo rastro de la reina de la nieve. Jack estaba supuesto a seguir un orden de las locaciones donde podía encontrar a la chica, empezando por Arendell, pero esas dos montañas que había recorrido estaban de paso de camino a Arendell, así que, ¿Por qué no pasar? Para cuatro días de viaje Jack debía admitir cierta decepción. Había estado descansando entre montañas por que volar constantemente y sin descanso era agotador, pero en las dos montañas que visito no había un solo rastro de magia echa con hielo, ni una edificación, ni una estatua o persona congelada (no es que quisiera ver alguna), el esperaba encontrar algo más.

_Quizás norte se inventó esa historia para que me animara a venir a buscar._ Pensó para sí mismo suspirando y descendiendo en el puente que abría camino al poblado de Arendell, el pueblo abandonado entre las montañas que nunca envejeció, la única razón por la cual no había sido descubierto por la humanidad era porque ese territorio era demasiado frio como para explorarlo, cualquier humano se habría muerto de una hipotermia más kilómetros atrás. Jack comprendió que ni siquiera los guardianes habrían podido entrar a ese lugar.

– Demonios, es como si esta búsqueda hubiese sido diseñada para mí. – Murmuro para sí mismo viendo la entrada escarchada que citaba: Bienvenidos a Arendell. Aun cuando los niños ya podían verlo, hablar solo era una costumbre que se formó en 300 años y no podía quitársela así nada más. – Bueno cuanto antes te encuentre mejor.

Jack empezó a caminar preguntándose si sus animales invernales estaban llevando las nevadas a los países que les había designado, había dejado animales listos para al menos un mes, así que tenía tiempo de sobra y dudaba tardarse más que eso en hallar a su majestad. Viendo la ciudad Jack se preguntaba por qué la reina habría congelado un lugar tan pintoresco, el recordaba paso a paso como era Arendell, y verlo completamente congelado era tanto impresionante como abrumador.

El viento corría libremente y aun cuando Jack podría haber volado quería caminar y reconocer el lugar poco a poco, no perder la más mínima de oportunidades de encontrar a la dama de la nieve. Los primeros cinco minutos fueron nada más que un camino desértico y casas al lado de este, todas abandonadas, Jack empezaba a exasperarse. – Genial, un viaje de cuatro días para encontrar… woah! – Jack estaba volteando la esquina de un edificio que daba a la plaza del pueblo cuando casi choco con hielo… no, no era hielo común.

Jack retrocedió con expresión atónita y choco con otra estatua, junto a la fuente, una mujer abrazando a su bebe, congelada, abrazándose a sí misma y al niño, con lágrimas de hielo descendiendo de sus mejillas, volteo, un anciano… niños, perros, caballos, el agua de la fuente, todo estaba congelado. En la plaza, las estatuas corrían, parecían querer escapar de algo. _No de… alguien. Aterrador_… Jack se obligó a caminar entre la plaza y las estatuas, estaba empezando a nevar, era una escena tan… falta de vida, tan triste, y tan aterradora que cada paso hacia que Jack se sintieran más reacio a la nueva adquisición de, equipo ¿Cómo podía el hombre de la luna querer a alguien tan cruel? Jack frunció el ceño, había hecho una promesa, y pretendía cumplirla, pero si esta Reina intentaba algo peligroso_… Tendrás que vértelas conmigo_. Pensó el tomando su bastón con más firmeza

No había un solo sonido que denotara vida en el lugar, Jack siguió caminando y viendo entre las casas hasta que llego al castillo, completamente congelado como todo lo demás. Jack dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo y dejo cerro los ojos, no sabía si la chica estaba adentro, pero en caso de que así fuese no quería arriesgarse a ser escuchado así que se desmaterializo y materializo nuevamente dentro de la habitación. Los copos se juntaron y Jack abrió los ojos.

Espero ver una sala llena de estatuas tal como la que Norte describió, pero para su sorpresa solo encontró una única estatua en el centro de la habitación, Jack la rodeo observándola atentamente. No parecía natural que estuviese allí sola, en el centro de la habitación. La estatua parecía mirar enfrente, una expresión de asombro en su rostro y una mano extendida para detener algo sin éxito alguno, Jack frunció el ceño observando el medallón que quizás alguna vez fue de oro o plata en su cuello, toda ella de hielo conservaba ese medallón con el nombre: Anna escrito sobre él.

-Ana… ¿Por qué recibirías una sala para ti sola?

Pasos. Jack volteo instintivamente hacia el inicio de las escaleras de dónde provino el sonido. Apretó su bastón e ignoro el repentino miedo que le invadió ¿Podría ser que su guardiana estuviese ahí, en Arendell? No había tiempo para dudas, Jack voló hacia las escaleras, justo en la parte superior una tela azul turquesa desapareció, Jack levito rápidamente. - ¡Hey! – Podía verla, bueno solo la parte de atrás, justo cuando iba a alcanzarla una pared de hielo se levantó delante de él, Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de romper la pared con su mano y seguir.

Luego picos afilados empezaron a emerger del pasillo, intentando lastimarlo, era obvio que no deseaba ser molestada pero el persistió siguiéndola, y al final ella se encerró en una habitación detrás de una puerta blanca con decoraciones azules. Jack paro fuera de la habitación y tomo aire pensando en cómo acercarse. Esta mujer era peligrosa, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los picos anteriores pretendían detenerlo y herirlo gravemente, de no ser porque él era un espíritu ya estaría muerto. Jack repaso todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

_Tu mirada has de apartar, su belleza no ha de encapsularte, su voz no ha de hipnotizarte. _Se repitió firmemente y apretó el bastón, solo debía evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos, lo demás, suponía el, eran vagas instrucciones con una ligera exageración, después de todo si no hablaba con ella no podría llevarla al polo. Jack respiro hondo una vez más y cerro sus ojos convirtiéndose en copos de nieve, copos que lentamente entraron por la rendija de la puerta y volaron alrededor. Jack no la veía, la habitación estaba llena de hielo y completamente oscura, era como andar a ciegas, finalmente paro en el medio de la habitación, y observo, pero por más que trataba no podía ver nada. No fue necesario, una voz interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Quién eres? – Jack volteo frenéticamente, ¿Estaba a su izquierda o a su derecha? ¿Detrás? El eco en la habitación impedía calcular la posición exacta de la mujer, y su voz… era tan neutra, era… muerta, no tenía sentimiento alguno. _El precio de estar en su presencia será, que la frialdad que te demuestre congele su corazón en tus manos_. Jack siguió buscando. – Lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Quién eres? – Jack volvió a buscar sin éxito, su lengua estaba trabada, se sentía repentinamente… amenazado. Estaba a una corta distancia de quien podría haber congelado a todas las personas del pueblo, y temía conocer a la nueva guardián que podría sobrepasarlo, negó con la cabeza y hablo en el tono más firme que pudo.

-¡Soy Jack! ¡Jack Frost! He estado buscándote. – Jack escucho atentamente a los pasos, bastón listo para repeler ataques en cualquier momento. – Muéstrate… ¡Ahora! – No hubo una inmutación en la joven, su voz permaneció meramente neutral.

-Jack Frost… No sé qué te ha traído a buscarme en Arendell… pero no lo encontraras. Vete a casa. – Jack no pudo evitar la risa molesta que salió de sus labios.

- No, no muñeca creo que no lo entiendes. Yo no viaje 4 días dejando atrás mi trabajo para buscar una Reina mimada que no quiere dejar su castillo, así que vas a tener que venir conmigo tarde o temprano.

-Ah claro, tu trabajo como guardián. – Jack escucho al fin una variación, fue solo un segundo pero parecía denotar el mas mínimo desinterés. - ¿Qué podría querer un guardián como tú con un espíritu como yo? – Jack suspiro. _Bueno… todo o nada, ella tiene que saberlo tarde o temprano._

- Bueno, te sorprenda o no, el hombre de la Luna te ha elegido como guardián.

-¡¿Qué?!

Jack se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de… emociones. Sorpresa, miedo, enojo, conmoción… ¿Qué era lo que demostraba esa voz quebrada? Ya no había duda, Jack sabía su localización, justo enfrente de él, a no más de tres pasos quizás. Toco el techo con su bastón y el hielo empezó a desparecer lentamente, tanta debía ser la sorpresa de la chica que no lo notaba o no atinaba a responder. Las densas paredes escarchas dejaron de cubrir las ventanas y la luz se hizo presente.

Fue en ese momento que Jack comprendió, que no sería ella la única en perder el aliento. El bosquejo finamente diseñado y detallado en el libro era una burla comparado con la belleza de la mujer frente a él. Su piel era pálida, y brillante como brillo de misma Luna, su cabello largo, acomodado en una trenza despeinada realzaba sus facciones, sus labios eran color rojo sangre o carmín, era esbelta y delicada en todo sentido, Jack miro sus ojos de un color azul turquesa imposible acompañados de sombras oscuras en sus parpados que resaltaban su color, noto que ella empezaba a recuperarse de la sorpresa, que habían pasado ya varios segundos desde que había entrado y que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Desesperadamente miro a otro lado y retrocedió un paso. _No mires, no mires es solo un… es parte de su técnica_. Los pensamientos eran paranoicos, porque, ¿Qué tanto podías confiar en un libro? Pero aun así se negó a mirar, porque una parte de él temía perderse nuevamente si lo hacía. La reina fue la primera en recobrarse, Jack la veía solo de reojo, pero podía intuir que estaba furiosa por su tono de voz, completamente llena de resentimiento.

-Me importa poco lo que haya decidido el hombre de la luna.- El tono de su voz era frio, pero Jack sentía cierta aura de amargura, ¿Acaso ella odiaba al hombre de la Luna? – Vete de Arendell ahora.

-No creo que entiendas la gravedad de…

-¡Dije que largo! – Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un ataque helado, y detrás de ese siguió otro, y otro. Él podía notar por la forma irregular en la que los ataques eran lanzados que la reina estaba siendo nublada por sus emociones.

-¡Lanza todos los rayos que quieras! Estoy seguro que sabes quién soy y no me afecta. – No era algo de lo que estuviera seguro pero si lograba que dejara de atacar a diestra y siniestra era una buena idea intentar, ¿Cierto? – No funciono, ella lanzo otro ataque pero Jack se limito a desmaterializarse y flotar en la habitación, la buena parte de ese truco era que nada podía lastimarlo físicamente. Su voz resonaba en la habitación.

-¿Do-Donde estás?

-Escucha si por mi fuera te dejaría aquí sola a que sigas congelando gente pero no tienes elección. Fuiste elegida y tienes que venir conmigo al polo para hablar con los otros guardianes. – Jack escucho una risa amarga salir de sus labios, palabras frías como el hielo. – De-Después de 275 años en soledad… ¿Esta es la respuesta? ¿Vuélvete un guardián? ¡A quien quieres engañar!

Jack se detuvo por un momento, el ataque de hielo de la joven pasó a través de él, ella no hablaba solo con él, ella hablaba con hombre de la luna. Y sus palabras, su soledad le eran tan familiares que no pudo evitar detenerse para verla. Ella pareció comprender que los rayos no funcionarían por empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación hablando consigo misma.

-¿Después de darme esta maldición, después de darme la causa de mis desgracias piensas que ser un guardián arreglara todo? No… nunca, eso no arreglara nada. Anna, Anna se fue… yo no puedo ser un guardián. ¡Yo nunca pedí una explicación! Solo quería a mi hermana de vuelta.

-Oye, escucha. Si hombre de la Luna te eligió…

-¡Puede estar en un error! Yo no estoy echa para ser un guardián, no es lo que quiero, ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz! – Jack se sobresaltó cuando ella se acurruco junto a la puerta y cerró los ojos. – Él no está aquí, no hay nadie aquí estoy sola, estoy sola, estoy sola…

No había modo de acercarse. Incluso si Jack volvía a materializarse esta mujer pensaba que estaba sola y que él era una ilusión, estaba mentalmente inestable, Jack suspiro saliendo de la habitación y recargándose un árbol que estaba frente a su habitación. El guardián de la diversión y espíritu del invierno sabia entonces 3 cosas. La reina de la nieve era real, tan real como lo era el, Sandman o Conejo. Era poderosa y peligrosa, había congelado a toda la gente que estaba en el pueblo y por lo que parecía haber escuchado a su propia hermana. Lo más importante de todo era… que no era insensible, solo abandonada e incomprendida, justo como él lo fue… ¿Qué causo una diferencia en esta mujer? ¿Y cómo podría solucionarlo y convencerla de ir con él? Jack dejo salir un enorme suspiro notando que empezaba a oscurecer y el hombre de la Luna se asomaba por el horizonte, Jack le miró fijamente.

-Este es uno de esos momentos donde tu ayuda vendría de utilidad… - Jack no esperaba la ayuda, solo murmuro. Miro la ventaba por donde había salido escarcharse y a la reina caminar dentro del habitación hablando para sí misma, suspiro nuevamente. – Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

No se que tanto tarde para el próximo capitulo por que año nuevo esta cerca y suelo no usar la computadora en esas fechas. Por eso hice este capitulo un poco ms largo.

Nos leemos :)


	3. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, lamento la tardanza, tuve fiestas y varias ocupaciones pero aquí esta el capitulo, lamento que sea algo mas corto que el pasado, tratare que el próximo sea mas largo :)

Atte: .Boss.

* * *

**III.- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

* * *

_-Es por eso que se llevan los dientes Jack, contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez. Nosotros las guardamos, y cuando alguien necesita recordar lo que es importante lo ayudamos. Aquí estaban todas, incluso las tuyas, de antes de ser Jack Frost – Jack sintió un atisbo de sorpresa y confusión._

_-¿Qué? Pe-Pero... yo no era nadie antes de ser Jack Frost. – Claramente ella no estaba de acuerdo, so mirada consternada y ligeramente incrédula era prueba de ello._

_-Pero claro que si, todos éramos alguien antes de ser elegidos…_

_Golpe._

_Jack la miro con felicidad, con esperanza con algo que no había sentido desde…_

_Golpe._

El guardián de la diversión y del invierno sintió otro golpe en la frente, entre abrió uno de sus ojos celestes viendo al causante de su despertar y frunció el ceño moviendo su bastón para ahuyentar al animal que había decido comer sobre él y tirar los restos de bellota en su cara. – Oh, largo de aquí. – Murmuro Jack pesadamente sentándose en el tronco y pasando una mano por su rostro, se sorprendió al notar que el sol había salido, y estaba fuera de Arendell, frente al Castillo de la Reina de la nieve, Jack frunció el ceño. – ¿Me quede dormido? Genial.

Quizás había sido que su sueño fue interrumpido, quizás fue el sol en su rostro y el mal humor de que la nueva adquisición del equipo fuese tan difícil de conseguir, el punto era que olvido lo que había soñado, Jack se sentía aún más malhumorado por esto, ya que sentía que era uno de esos sueños que eran importantes. Jack suspiro saltando del árbol hacia donde estaba la nieve y Se estiro un poco. Era obvio que su majestad no estaría de acuerdo a hablar con él, pero él tendría que persistir, además una noche de descanso podría haberla calmado un poco, o al menos eso esperaba Jack.

El guardián de la diversión suspiro viendo hacia la ventana y levitando hasta ella, quisiese o no tenía que convencerla de algún modo así que mejor empezar de una vez. Jack toco la ventana con su bastón logrando que el hielo comenzara a desaparecer con copos que se fueron con el aire y entro silenciosamente, la habitación no estaba tan oscura como el día anterior, pero la luz aun no era suficiente para que Jack se sintiese cómodo. Jack levito desintegrando más hielo del ventanal que daba la mayor fuente de luz en la habitación y al hacerlo finalmente noto que la Reina no estaba en la habitación. Jack se rasco la cabeza con frustración. _Demonios, seguramente se fue mientras dormía, bien hecho Jack._

Jack suspiro saliendo de la habitación y recorriendo el castillo de Arendell, no fue hasta que estuvo al inicio de las escaleras que noto a quien estaba en el salón, junto a la estatua del otro día. Jack no pudo evitar el primer impulso que su cuerpo obedeció escondiéndose de ella detrás de un pilar congelado, su mente le reprimió inmediatamente _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios me estoy escondiendo?_ A pesar de pensar eso, Jack no se removió de su escondite detrás del pilar de mármol escuchando atentamente lo murmullos.

-Yo sé que… después de 262 años esto no significa nada pero yo… yo lo siento muchísimo Anna.- _¿Está llorando?_ Jack sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar que en efecto ella lloraba, estaba recargando su frente contra la de la estatua de hielo y acidas lágrimas de amargura y sufrimiento corrían por sus mejillas. – Por favor, perdóname.

No podía soportarlo. Por una razón verla sufriendo tanto era doloroso, tan herida… tan sola, Jack llego a la realización de que quizás ella nunca quiso congelar a toda esa gente, quizás todo fue accidental y entonces, al saberse culpable ella debía cargar con una terrible conciencia desde hacía años. Era un pensamiento terriblemente depresivo. Jack sacudió la cabeza, fuese cual fuese la razón de su llanto él iba a encargarse de detenerlo, así que levitando lentamente Jack decidió irrumpir en la escena, por muy insensible que pareciera hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y hablo en su usual tono relajado y ligeramente engreído.

-Oh no deberías llorar muñeca, las lágrimas no le quedan bien a un rostro como el tuyo. – Susurro levitando justo detrás de ella, Jack descubrió para su sorpresa que ella se sobresaltó en lugar de permanecer seria como lo hizo el día anterior y volteo a ver algo confundida. El guardián evadió su mirada hacia arriba y continúo. – No te asustes, no vine a hacerte daño.

La chica se repuso de su sorpresa inicial y le dio la espalda caminando hacia el pie de las escaleras. Sin emoción alguna, Jack supuso que estaba avergonzada de que la hubiesen visto llorar así, pero también sabía que nada podía ser peor que estar tan solo. Continúo levitando a su lado y hablando. – No sé si este es un mal día para ti, pero de antemano lo siento. Por otro lado, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, ya sabes olvidar la hostilidad de ayer y tratar de ser amigos. – Jack levito frente a ella y ofreció su mano, pero la joven se limitó a rodearlo y seguir caminando con orgullo. Jack frunció el ceño ante esto, pero se recordó, debía ser paciente e intento nuevamente.

-Escucha, sé que todo esto de ser guardián asusta y es extraño, pero confía en mí, una vez que vallas al polo y hables con los demás te dejare en paz. Lo prometo. – Otra vez no hubo respuesta, Jack le envió una mirada venenosa. – Sé que puedes verme, para de ignorarme. – Silencio, esto realmente le molesto ya que le recordaba aquellos tiempos en que la gente aún no podía verle, el solo pensarlo le generaba escalofríos. Jack estuvo a punto de lanzarle una bola de nieve pero se contuvo y respiro hondo. – No voy a rendirme, voy a molestarte cada día de tu vida como un espíritu errante hasta que vengas conmigo, así que la pregunta es, ¿Qué tanto tiempo aguantaras?

La joven llego a su puerta finalmente, miro a Jack como si le hubiese hecho una grosería muy fea y cerró las puertas. Jack suspiro. – Día uno… pudo ser peor.

Día 2. Jack intento un confronta miento diferente. En su libro había muchas formas de aproximarse a alguien con garantía de éxito, escarchar cosas y darles vida siempre funciono para él. Por eso mismo cuando noto que la reina se sentó junto al enorme ventanal en su cuarto mirando a través del vidrio el paisaje nevado Jack se desmaterializo y escarcho la ventana para luego crear un gato blanco que se posó en el regazo de la joven. La dama de la nieve pareció sorprendida por un segundo, miro alrededor no sabiendo que causaba aquel fenómeno tan bello, esperando que nadie la viese, pensando que Jack se había ido, además ¿Cómo podría haber sido el sí Elsa no le había visto?

Jack sonrió cuando Ella acaricio al minino dubitativamente, este se puso en su regazo, y la joven adquirió un aura de serenidad a su alrededor con la más pequeña de las sonrisas, era algo hermoso de admirar, ver que su rostro reflejaba una sensación de paz y no siempre esa mirada sin emociones. Jack sonrió de medio lado observándola por segundos hasta que no pudo evitar el comentario que salió de sus labios. – Sabes, cuando estas así de tranquila luces realmente hermosa. – No fue un cumplido, no fue flirteo, el simplemente dijo lo que cruzo por su mente en ese mismo instante.

Aparte de la primera impresión Jack nunca había visto como el libro reflejaba que la belleza de esta mujer podía encapsularte, pero en momentos en los cuales mostraba emociones, ella en verdad lo hacía, su belleza se volvía algo que no podías dejar de admirar, y era algo que él veía con cautela hasta cierto punto. Como sea el guardián de la diversión permaneció inconsciente del efecto de sus palabras. La forma de Elsa se contorsiono en una mirada llena de asombro y furia que demostró lanzando un rayo en su dirección, Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de la habitación antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor y así termino el día dos.

El tercer día Jack decidió cambiar su estrategia y deslizo una carta por debajo de la puerta, la verdad es que no espero respuesta, simplemente se sentó en el pasillo de afuera, si ella intentaba salir o hacer cualquier cosa Jack la escucharía, después de todo llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo, podría pasar varios sin la necesidad de pegarse un sueño, mucha fue su sorpresa cuando su carta fue regresada por debajo de la puerta también, Jack leyó la nota, la letra de la joven era una fina caligrafía escrita con tinta azul.

"Su majestad:

¿Cómo estas en esta mañana? Espero que bien, al menos eso noto cada vez que me ignoras, ¿Por qué lo haces? Solo quiero ayudar, sé que al ir al polo y todo eso es lo menos que quieres hacer, pero considerando que no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que accedas sería mejor que te rindas, ¿No lo crees? Además no puede gustarte estar sola, se lo mucho que duele, que nadie… sepa que existes, que no haya alguien ahí para compartir, puedo cambiar eso, déjame ayudarte.

Atte: Jack

_~Estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si me dejaras en paz._

_Elsa."_

_Así que su nombre es Elsa, ¡Bingo! _Jack sonrió y releyó la carta, entonces no dudo en escribir de regreso, después de un momento la carta regreso a él con una nueva inscripción.

"Elsa:

Gracia por decirme tu hombre, siento que te queda de maravilla, tan fuerte y frio como tú. Ahora respecto a tu petición, no te dejare sola hasta que me acompañes al Polo, somos inmortales así que tiempo nos sobra, piénsalo, hablar conmigo no lastima a nadie, y deber admitir que cualquier persona daría lo que fuera por ver mi cara de todas maneras…

P.d: ¿Quién es Ana?

_~ Jack lárgate antes de que atraviese tu cráneo con un pico de hielo."_

Jack hizo una cara al leer aquello, era obvio que esta tal chica Ana era importante y un tema delicado para ella, Jack suspiro no perdiendo tiempo en su próxima carta, la cual recogió posteriormente con una respectiva respuesta.

"Ok lo lamento, no volveré a tocar el tema es solo… ¿Te cuesta tanto dejarme entrar? Ya van tres días que no te veo cara a cara y si a ti no te molesta, a mí de hecho me molesta estar solo… estuve solo por 300 años, sin nadie viéndome… no se desde cuando existas Elsa, pero quiero que sepas que aun no conociéndote se lo mucho que eso duele. Solo ven conmigo al Polo, las cosas se resolverán, lo prometo.

Jack.

_~Tu vida no me interesa en lo absoluto, lárgate."_

_Ouch, eso dolió algo. _Jack suspiro y dejo el lápiz y papel de lado. – No pienso irme de aquí Elsa.- Soltó simplemente y suspiro cerrando los ojos. Paso una semana más así, solo que esta vez no hubo una sola respuesta de su parte, Jack tocaba a menudo y hablaba con ella aun cuando Elsa no respondía, le conto la historia del libro que Santa le dio y lo que había pensado de ello, le conto sobre todos los guardianes y finalmente, el sexto día de la semana cayo dormido. Fue entonces que, bajo la luz de la luna, volvió soñar lo mismo, el día que el hada le hablo de los dientes y el día que recupero sus memorias.

_¡Eso es! Pero que estúpido, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? _Jack se golpeó la frente, cuando él tuvo problemas uniéndose a los guardianes Santa le ayudo, a encontrarse a sí mismo y tener sus recuerdos pudo volverse mejor, probablemente Elsa tenía sus recuerdos, pero eso no quería decir que Jack no podía intentar hacerla recordar lo importante, ayudarla a encontrar su centro y encontrarse a sí misma. Jack sonrió lleno de regocijo. – Genial.- Se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente le escucho pero lo dejo de lado y salió volando en dirección del palacio del hada de los dientes.

Cuando llego no se sorprendió en ver que estaba tan ajetreado y lleno de haditas como siempre, era algo normal tomando en cuenta que el hada trabajaba todos los días del año. Como sea Jack si se sorprendió de ver a conejo, y no pudo evitar mencionarlo tan pronto estuvo detrás de él. - ¡Conejo, que sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿De visita? – Pregunto a modo de burla, él sabía que su peludo compañero sostenía ciertos… sentimientos hacia la joven del grupo, Conejo se sobresaltó ya que no había notado su presencia, volteando abruptamente.

-¡Demonios no hagas eso! – Jack soltó una risotada que si bien alivio a conejo también le molesto, su mente repentinamente registro que Jack estaba ahí y sonrió. - ¡Chico eres tú!

-¿Jack? ¡Jack! – El hada dejo a sus hadas por un momento y corrió a abrazarlo, Jack soltó una risita.

-¡Hey! Calma… que… ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Actúan como si hubiesen visto a un muerto. – Conejo rodo los ojos y volteo hacia el hada.

-Te dije que solo estaba tonteando, no herido.

- ¡Woah, woah esperen! ¿Tonteando? He estado trabajando en conseguir que su majestad se acerque nosotros, ¿Escuchaste la historia del libro? La razón por la que la llaman la reina de la Nieve tiene de hecho poco que ver con sus poderes. – Soltó simplemente, el hada le envió una mirada confusa.

-¿ A qué te refieres Jack? – Jack suspiro.

-Llevo literalmente una semana intentando hablar con ella pero Elsa solo sabe ignorarme y no mostrar un solo reconocimiento mi presencia de su parte.

-¿No puede verte?

-No. Solo me ignora. – Explico Jack a Conejo y suspiro, el guardián de la pascua le miro extrañado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no habías dicho que regresarías con ella sin importar que? – Jack frunció el ceño.

- ¡No me he dado por vencido si es lo que piensas! – Soltó simplemente y volteo hacia el hada. – De hecho necesito tu ayuda, por eso vine

-¿Mi ayuda? Cielos Jack, yo… me congelaría si fuese a Arendell…

-No, no. – Interrumpió el. – Necesito los dientes de Elsa.

- ¿A la reina de la nieve te refieres? – Jack asintió.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, ¿Recuerdas? Todos éramos alguien antes de ser elegidos, y si… y si se un poco de su pasado podría ayudarla a encontrar su centro y encontrarse a sí misma.

-Bueno, si tienes un cerebro dentro de esa cabeza después de todo. – Mofo el Conejo secretamente sorprendido con la línea de pensamientos que Jack mostro, el guardián de la diversión frunció el ceño listo para replicar pero el hada intervino.

-¡Es una idea maravillosa Jack! Mandare a una de mis hadas a buscarlos ahora mismo. – El hadita quien había estado escuchando asintió y partió por los dientes. – Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo? – Pregunto Jack temeroso de que no pudiese llevárselos a Elsa, el hada sonrió.

- Si quieres ver las memorias, solo puedes elegir una de ellas, las memorias completas están pensadas para el dueño de los dientes, pero tú solo podrás ver uno, y solo uno de los dientes de Elsa, ¿Entiendes?

-Oh…- Jack hizo un ademan pensativo, aun si llevaba los dientes a Elsa dudaba que ella aceptase algo de él tan pronto, y si veía una memoria corría el peligro de que no fuese tan importante, aun así… - _¡Vale la pena tomar el riesgo!_

El hadita regreso cargando un receptáculo dorado con varias compañeras, Jack lo tomo dubitativamente y vio tanto a conejo y el hada preguntándose qué hacer, o más bien, ¿Cuál tomar? El joven Frost llego a la resolución de que se llevaría el tubo con el de todas formas, para enseñárselo a Elsa cuando ella finalmente le dejara entrar, por ahora debía hacer una importante decisión. Jack los miro todos, aperlados y blancos, pero con el paso de los años en ellos, tomo uno de los más grandes ante la mirada atenta de Conejo y el Hada y suspiro. _Aquí voy…_

_-¿Elsa?_

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas, solíamos ser amigas, y ya no más, no entiendo lo que paso, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? No tiene que ser un muñeco…_

_-Déjame en paz Ana…_

_-Ya me voy…_

_…_

_Toc, toc, toc, toc_

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? En nuestra bici ahí que pasear, tú compañía hace falta aquí, con los retratos ya empezó a conversar, es algo aburrido solamente ver las horas ver decir tic tac…_

_-…_

_Tick Tac, Tick tac_

_…._

_Toc toc toc_

_-¿Elsa? Sé que estas adentro, me he preguntado a donde fue, esa valiente vida en mi trate te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar, tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Jack despertó de un sobresalto y retrocedió tres pasos cuando la imagen se distorsiono. Estaba agitado, con la respiración entrecortada, y no se debía en nada a haber hecho actividad física o algo de esa índole, se debía a la cantidad de emociones que contenía esa memoria. Dolor, sufrimiento, apatía, odio…. En ella se podía escuchar la voz de Anna, y dentro de cada estrofa de su canción Elsa solo podía permanecer dentro, sollozando, encerrada, obligada a ignorar a…

-¡Jack, Jack! ¿Estás bien?

- Es… ¡Es su hermana! Ella no controla sus poderes, debió congelarla por accidente, por eso se ha escondido todos estos años, ella no es mala, solo tiene miedo y teme herir a los demás.

- ¿Qué? – Conejo miro al hada quien estaba tan confundida como el, Jack soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

-Es solo, es difícil de explicar, ¡Tengo que regresar por Elsa! – Anuncio simplemente tomando los dientes con él, el hada y conejo solo pudieron permanecer atónitos viendo al guardián irse con su súbita revelación.

[+]

Cuando Jack arribo a la sala que conectaba al cuarto de Elsa y vio la estatua de Anna todo aquello adquirió un nuevo significado, ya no sentía apatía u odio hacia Elsa, solo simpatía. Simpatía por que él sabía lo que era amar a una hermana pequeña a coste de tu vida, y por las memorias que vio Jack sabía que Elsa habría muerto por Ana de tener la oportunidad, Jack había muerto para salvar a su hermana 300 años atrás y Elsa había decidido morir por dentro, lentamente para salvar a su hermana de sí misma. Sacrificio por otros, eso era lo que definía a los guardianes, más si esto tenía que ver con niños.

Jack suspiro sabiendo como acercarse, sintiendo en cierta forma el dolor de Elsa, ella había fallado en proteger a su hermana, y aun cuando eso no tenía solución, su soledad, su vida como ermitaña y su mala reputación si lo tenían, Jack se encargaría de eso. El guardián del invierno subió las escaleras lentamente y se detuvo al llegar a la enorme puerta del cuarto de Elsa, congelada e impenetrable como de costumbre, tardo mucho en decidirse a finalmente tocar la puerta, ya había el planeado lo que diría, y a pesar de no ser el mejor cantante su voz salió melodiosamente hacia la puerta, solo le quedaba esperar, y entonces, empezó:

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc_

-¿Elsa? _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¿De qué te sirve sola estar? No te encierres, vamos abre ya, por favor, déjame entrar. Solo quiero ayudarte a tu poder controlar, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? No tiene que ser un muñeco…_

_Silencio. _Jack suspiro no dándose por vencido y volvió a tocar.

-_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven conmigo al polo y ya veras, mis amigos te ayudaran, tu nueva familia, serán. Ahora ya comprendo, el origen de to dolor… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Anna quería hacer un muñeco._

Más silencio, Jack suspiro bajando la cabeza, pensando que no funciono y entonces… el hielo alrededor del marco de la puerta empezó a desaparecer. Jack subió la vista sorprendido y dubitativamente abrió la puerta, Elsa estaba temblando y sollozando en el centro de la habitación, parecía tener un episodio de llanto del cual quería desesperadamente salir, y él lo había causado… Jack no dudo un solo segundo antes de acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, Elsa forcejeo inconscientemente en un inicio pero termino por ceder al contacto consolador enterrando su rostro sobre el hombro de Jack, y Jack comprendió entonces que este debía ser el primero contacto que Elsa se permitía tener desde hacía siglos de existir, Jack Frost suspiro, recargo su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la Reina de la nieve y susurro palabras de aliento en su oído.

* * *

Entrare a la escuela pronto así que el próximo capitulo puede tardar, pero sus reviews siempre me animan a continuar.

Nos leemos :)


	4. Historias de media Luna

**ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA. **De verdad no pretendia tardarme tanto en hacer el capitulo, la inspiracion esta ahi. Lo que no tengo es tiempo. Estoy empezando a ver microbiología y parasitología en la Universidad, las clases y tareas absorben mucho de mi tiempo, pero no se preocupen que yo termino esta historia por que la termino. Ahora respondiendo a una de las preguntas.

**S****olita-San:**

**Ay me encanto, sabes cuando leí la parte del recuerdo de Anna tuve que escuchar la canción :) Y que luego Jack cante fue genial, espero ansiosa la continuación :D Sigue así! y algo mas habrá BunnyxTooth?**  
Me alegra que te guste la historia. Estoy planeando hacer unas cuantas menciones de BunnyxTooth, pero muy leves, la historia en sí misma, a pesar de tener cierto tintes de romance esta supuesta a ser la premisa de otra que tengo en mente hacer en el futuro, esta es solo una historia introductoria, centrada en Jack convenciendo a Elsa de volverse una guardián, y no contiene interacciones prolongadas con los otros guardianes. La siguiente historia si tendrá más contenido de BunnyxTooth.

**A todos los demás:**

Muchas gracias, me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia y que dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**IV.-Historias de Media Luna**

* * *

Tomo algo de tiempo lograr que Elsa se estabilizara, Jack la sostuvo en sus brazos durante todo el tiempo que ella sollozo hasta que finalmente se cansó de llorar y pudo detenerse, cuando su respiración entre cortada se acompaso y tomo un ritmo suave y relajado Jack finalmente decidió separarse, se aclaró la garganta por mera incomodidad y suavemente la separo de si tomándola por los hombros. Elsa no lloraba más, y tampoco veía a Jack, su cabeza estaba baja, su mirada fija en el suelo, para este punto Jack había deducido que aquello que decía el libro sobre su mirada era una mera exageración, por lo cual utilizo su mano para levantar la barbilla de Elsa y verla a los orbes azul celeste que solo ella poseía.

-¿Co-Como te e-enteraste? – Titubeo la joven mirándole fijamente, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír con indulgencia, porque era la primera vez que ella le hablaba genuinamente, no como en su primer encuentro en el cual Elsa uso una voz fría y carente de emociones, no. Esta vez ella estaba dejándole ver ese lado suyo que no había sacado en años, este simple hecho le hizo mirarla con más amabilidad.

- El hombre de la luna me dio la respuesta. – Era una verdad a medias, Jack simplemente deseaba que ella estuviese más tranquila para contarle de los dientes posteriormente, como sea la reacción de ella fue un terrible Deja Vu para él, le dolió en el corazón ver la expresión herida en los ojos de Elsa, y escuchar su voz llena de dolorosa incredulidad.

-¿El… El hombre se comunica contigo? Pero… yo he tratado, tantos años… - Elsa bajo su vista nuevamente, Jack volvió a hacer que ella le mirara.

-Hey, hey tranquila, todo estará bien… él tampoco se comunicaba conmigo en un inicio, pero después de volverme guardián nuestra conexión se amplifico, y ahora me ayuda cuando estoy en aprietos. – Comento con una sonrisa, Elsa rehuyó su mirada algo molesta ya que él seguía insistiendo con el tema del guardián, pero Jack se limitó a ignorar su aparente molestia y soltar un apenas sonoro, lo siento. Ella hablo en tono bajo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Lo sabes… todo? ¿Lo de Anna?

- Algunas partes. Pero no tenemos que hablar de eso si no lo deseas, solo necesitamos enfocarnos en tus poderes, ¿Notas algo peculiar ahora? – Pregunto el con una sonrisa, Elsa por otro lado seguía molesta ante su propia debilidad, al haber cedido y aceptado la compañía de este muchacho.

- Nada en lo absoluto.

-No me haz congelado. – Apunto el con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono lleno de suficiencia, Elsa rodo los ojos.

-Porque tú eres Jack Frost, estas echo para soportar el frio, pero a otras personas, bueno ya sabes cómo termino eso. – Murmuro Elsa abrazando sus piernas recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Jack supo que ella se refería a la gente de la plaza, congelados todos en su perdición. Jack suspiro decidiendo cambiar el tema e inclino su cabeza.

-Elsa, ¿Podrías relatarme como recuerdas tu nacimiento? – Ella pareció dudar por un momento, su mirada se a parto repentinamente de la realidad y cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y empezó su relato.

-Había… oscuridad, tenía miedo, mucho miedo… y entonces una sensación de calidez me invadió, mire a la luna que me bañaba con su luz, y de alguna forma… ya no volví a sentir miedo, era como si las cosas sucedieran de manera natural. – Jack sintió un gran parecido con el relato, pero no se dignó a interrumpirla, Elsa continúo. – Cuando me di cuenta ya está viva nuevamente, pero mi sacrificio no había funcionado.

-¿Sacrificio? Te refieres a… - Elsa asintió, ella había conscientemente elegido morir para intentar salvar a alguien más, Jack trago un nudo. - ¿Tu hermana? – Elsa negó con lo cual Jack se había sorprendido un poco.

-Mi sobrino, le prometí a Anna antes de que se congelara en el último instante que lo protegería con mi vida, pero no funciono, le falle a mi familia, le falle a Arendell pero más importante aún le falle a mi hermana… y eso es algo con lo que tendré que vivir por el resto de mi vida. – Confeso ella con gruesas lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos y una voz quebrada por la emoción, Jack suspiro y negó con la cabeza porque ella estaba llorando nuevamente y el de alguna forma sentía que él era responsable de ello, Jack subió su barbilla y conecto sus ojos con los de Elsa.

-Elsa… ¿Qué sucedió? – Elsa rehuyó su mirada como si estuviese avergonzada o asustada de algo, quizás ambas, y luego negó con la cabeza. Jack entendió que ella no estaba lista para decir la historia completa, pero era obvio que se trataba de sus poderes y la falta de control en ellos. Jack seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió. – Hey, no tenemos que hablar de eso, mejor dime, ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a tener problemas con tus poderes? – Elsa salió de su tristeza aparente y adopto una cara de muy seria concentración, en otras palabras, la reina de la nieve había regresado.

- Cuando era niña, yo… estaba jugando con Anna, usando mis poderes y se salió de control, le di a Anna por accidente y ella tuvo un problema, desde entonces siempre estuvo fuera de control. Las emociones, el miedo, y usar mi poder lo hacían más peligroso, por lo tanto lo contuve durante todos esos años y-

-¡Woah, espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que… tus poderes los tenías mucho antes de que el hombre de la luna te eligiera? ¿Cuando eras… humana?

-¿Se supone que eso no es normal?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Yo… creí que todos habían nacido con los poderes, como yo. – Comento simplemente, Jack negó con la cabeza, aun cuando Elsa mantenía una expresión meramente neutral era evidente su confusión, Jack suspiro.

-Ok, es obvio que no conseguiremos respuestas debatiendo eso ahora, lo hablaremos luego. Ahora, respecto a encerrar los poderes, eso de contenerlos es...

-¿Necesario?

-Estúpido.- Termino el viendo a Elsa con algo de exasperación, Ella no se molestó pero si parpadeo dos veces con cierto desconcierto en su rostro, Jack suspiro explicándose. – Escucha Elsa, no puedes intentar contener tus poderes, son parte de ti, es como intentar dejar de respirar, simplemente no funcionaria.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, hazme caso muñeca, he vivido 375 años, se lo que hago. – Comento el con una sonrisa socarrona, Elsa frunció el ceño muy levemente y hablo en su usual tono sin emociones.

-Bueno tengo 275 años, creo si me ha funcionado en todo este tiempo es por algo.

-Sigo siendo 100 años mayor. – Comento el con una risita y recargo su barbilla sobre su mano. – Ahora escucha, ¿Qué pasa cuando inflas un globo sin parar y sin dejar salir el aire de él? – Jack pudo notar que Elsa no quería seguir su método de enseñanza así que le envió una mirada de reproche. – Elsa…

-Crece…

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando el globo crece muchísimo y aun no dejas salir el aire?

- Explota. Jack se a lo que te refieres, pero fue el dejar salir el aire lo que causo todo lo que ves en Arendell… esa noche me jure que nunca más usaría mis poderes. Aun así no fue suficiente yo… trate que la gente me viera durante algunos años pero… después de congelarlos a todos, simplemente decidí que era mejor estar sola.

-Elsa, nunca es bueno estar sola. – Le reprendió el seriamente y suspiro. – Estar sola no es la solución, nunca más. Ahora me tienes a mí… y a los guardianes. – Añadió Con una sonrisa gentil, Elsa se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y pasar sus manos por los finos cabellos de su trenza evitando su mirada, Jack encontró esto extraño pero lo ignoro continuado con la lección. – Lo único que necesitas es… dejarlo ir, ¿Sabes?

-¿Dejarlo ir? – Pregunto ella confundida y negó con la cabeza. – Jack no lo sé, nunca nada bueno salió de dejar salir estos… poderes. Nunca nada bueno salió. – Temor. Jack lo noto en su mirada, en sus gestos, en su voz, era como si Elsa estuviese en verdad aterrada de siquiera considerar la idea de usar sus poderes, era algo triste de ver ya que, como él había dicho, el hielo y todo aquello estaba en la naturaleza de ambos, negarlo era doloroso.

-Elsa escucha, entre más lo encierres dentro de ti más difícil y dañino se volverá. – Le explico el con cierta exasperación, pero también entendía que dado el pasado que vivió y las trágicas consecuencias mediante las cuales ella se volvió guardián que convencerla no sería tan fácil como contar uno, dos, tres.

-Escucha, ¡Tú no me conoces! No sabes nada sobre mí, ¿Cómo pretendes que simplemente escuche las palabras de un estúpido guardián que supuestamente vino a ayudar? ¿Por qué siquiera debería confiar en ti?

Jack abrió la boca para responder, no obstante se tragó sus palabras. Elsa tenía razón. Él no era nadie en especial que mereciese cooperación y respuestas de su parte. Recordó inconscientemente cuando los guardianes quisieron acercarse a él y lo que sintió. Miedo, confusión, desconfianza. Eran sentimientos que salían con naturalidad después de haber tenido que confiar tantos años solamente en sí mismo. Pedirle a Elsa que repentinamente cooperara con sus comandos no solo era impensable e inútil, era egoísta. Jack suspiro y hablo nuevamente, en un tono resignado.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Qué? – Elsa encontraba obviamente extraña la repentina cooperación de su parte, y su mirada escudriñadora solo confirmaba lo mucho que había esperado una negativa de Jack, el guardián aprovecho el silencio de sorpresa para continuar con lo que a iba a decir en un inicio.

-No te conozco, ni tú me conoces, no merezco tu confianza en este instante. – Soltó simplemente, Elsa bajo la mirada sabiendo que esto pasaría, que el simplemente se iría y la dejaría sola. Era lo mejor, ¿Cierto? Ella no tenía madera de guardián de todos modos, sin embargo Jack la sorprendió con sus siguientes palabras haciéndola verlo nuevamente. – Pero podemos cambiar eso, si hablamos, ¿Qué dices? – Jack le guiño un ojo como mera señal confidente, no obstante esto hizo que Elsa le mirara aún más extrañada.

-Jack que estas…

-Jackson. – Le interrumpió el gentilmente, esto la descolo levemente, y Jack al ver la más mínima pizca de con confusión en sus ojos sonrió explicándose. – Mi nombre, antes de ser Jack Frost era Jackson Overland. No lo uso desde hace 375 años, así que puedes decirme solo Jack. – Jack se sentó más cómodamente y continúo. – Morí cuando tenía 19 años, mi hermanita quiso ir a patinar sobre el hielo del lago ese día, pero el hielo era demasiado frágil y empezó a fragmentarse donde ella estaba. – Relato con una mirada algo seria. – Ella estaba muy asustada, y yo nunca había estado más aterrado en toda mi vida, utiliza esto. – Señalo el a su bastón. – Para salvarla y al hacerlo caí donde ella estaba… - Se tranquilizó más, al igual que Elsa, concentrándose en las sensaciones que sintió en ese momento. – Lo último que recuerdo es que Emma grito mi nombre… después estaba rodeado de oscuridad y frio, y estaba asustado, pero cuando vi la luna comprendí que estaba a salvo. – Explico el sonriendo.

Sin embargo su sonrisa murió después de eso, porque después de eso solo tenía memorias de soledad y sufrimiento, aun así continuo, si quería que Elsa confiara en él debía saberlo todo sobre él, y quizás de esa forma finalmente aceptaría que no debía estar sola… y que él no iba a dejarla sola sin importar que. Jack sabia mejor que nadie lo que era padecer ese sufrimiento y si en sus manos había la posibilidad de ayudar a Elsa el haría lo que pudiese.

-Yo… a diferencia de ti, y de los demás guardianes, perdí mis memorias de lo que sucedió. No sabía que había sido humano en el pasado, cuando llegue a una villa cercana intente hablar con las personas, pero no sucedió, ya sabes tú lo que sucede. – Explico el, y pudo ver en Elsa la mirada inconfundible que denotaba aquella terrible sensación de ser atravesado por otra persona, la mirada que ponías cuando realizaba que en cierto modo, **_no existías_**. Jack no observaba a Elsa, estaba demasiado sumergido en sus recuerdos para notar el repentino cambio en la mirada de la joven, que ahora le observaba con simpatía. – Por muchos años Elsa, yo viví en la ignorancia, en el miedo, en la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a ser de mí, o porque había sido elegido para vivir de esa forma… solo, sin que nadie pudiese verme. Por mucho tiempo me pregunte por que no podía haber alguien más como yo. – Inconscientemente volteo a mirarla, si Elsa era solo 100 años menor que el, él pudo haberla encontrado en el pasado, ambos pudieron hacerse compañía desde hace tanto… de alguna forma ella pareció comprenderlo o quizás pensó lo mismo porque jugo con sus manos y miro al suelo.

-Eso debió ser… muy duro. – Admitió ella, Elsa sabia hasta cierto punto que el hombre de la lun la había salvado por una razón, aun cuando esta era desconocida, pero aun en su soledad, ella tenía los recuerdos de los pocos momentos felices de su vida para acompañarse. Pero Jack nunca tuvo nada… ¿Cómo se sentiría haber estado completamente solo en el mundo? Sin tener siquiera esos recuerdos que te invaden a la media noche.

-Lo fue. – Admitió Jack con una sonrisa débil. – Pero, luego conocí a los guardianes y en ellos encontré la respuesta, de por qué fui escogido, ellos me aceptaron y se volvieron como mi nueva familia, no nos vemos a menudo pero las veces que lo hacemos es grandioso. – Explico el sonriendo. – Yo siempre estuvo rodeado de dolor y de odio, odio hacia el hombre de la luna, pero cuando encontré mi centro, todo recobro un nuevo sentido, y encontré la paz. – Elsa enarco una ceja algo confundida, y Jack noto con algo de alegría que ya no estaba molesta, se estaban conociendo.

-¿Tu centro? – Jack asintió con una sonrisa. – ¿Pero… a que te refieres con eso? – Jack hizo una cara pensativa, explicarlo era algo sencillo, pero tratándose de Elsa debía ser muy gráfico e impresionarla algo para que ella se convenciera, justo como Santa hizo con él, sin embargo el guardián cayó en cuenta de que no tenía muñecas rusas para dar su explicación. _Pero aquí hay escarcha._ Le recordó su mente, y Jack sonrió sabiendo cómo explicarse.

-Sí, mira tú me ves a mí, ¿Cierto? Y la primera impresión que tienes es que soy un bromista busca pleitos. – Jack había formado una versión de sí mismo en escarcha que se materializo en la habitación, el mini Jack empezó a sacarle la lengua a Elsa quien lucía confundida, pero a la vez maravillada con lo que él podía ser. – Pero también, soy serio cuando es necesario. – El muñeco hizo una cara seria. – Y temerario. – Ahora el pequeño muñeco escarchado utilizaba su pequeña bastón hecho de escarcha para atacar. - ¿Y sabes que hay en mi centro Elsa? – Para este punto Elsa había dejado su postura erguida y sofisticada al estar sentada y estaba prácticamente inclinada sobre el muñeco, consumida por el interés y curiosidad, Elsa negó y el muñeco empezó a reír y jugar frente a ella, la reina no entendía, en cierto punto, lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar, y…

-¿Divertirte? – Pregunto con la duda marcada en el rostro a lo cual Jack asintió con una sonrisa, el muñeco volando alrededor de ellos.

- Así es, diversión. Encontrar felicidad y alegría en las cosas más simples de la vida, pero también incluso en los momentos más difíciles y escalofriantes. Eso es con lo que nací, es lo que me hace guardián, y eso lo que debo proteger de los niños. Y tu Elsa, al ser elegida posees también un centro maravilloso, solo tienes que descubrirlo. – Explico el alegremente, Elsa hizo una cara dudosa.

-Jack eso es… increíble, pero yo… yo no tengo. – Jack presintió que Elsa empezaría a menospreciarse nuevamente, pero ya no más, no si él estaba presente, le mando un guiño a la versión escarchada en miniatura de sí mismo, y entendiendo el mensaje de su creador, esta paso entre ambos cayéndose estrepitosamente frente a Elsa, y rompiéndose en miles de copos. La reina de la nieve, como la mayoría de los seres con conciencia encontraba cierta morbo divertida en una caída, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para reír o alejar sus preocupaciones… hasta que la toco aquel copo de nieve.

Elsa no fue siquiera consiente de que estaba bajo la acción de la magia de uno de los copos del guardián de la diversión, un brillo azul adorno sus ojos momentáneamente, y entonces sin pensarlo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y un segundo después exploto en que pequeñas risitas que intento evitar desesperadamente tapándose la boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porque de repente parecía tan fácil simplemente ser… feliz?

-¡Ah! ¿Con que te parece gracioso que mi pequeña creación se cayera hm? – Elsa negó entre risas.

-N-No pa-para nada… - Y como si trata de demostrar los contrario su garganta profeso otra risa forzada, Jack sonrió viendo una oportunidad para ayudarla a des estresarse en primera vez después de tantos años.

- ¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Jack no!

De no ser porque Elsa estaba demasiado feliz como para sentir miedo sus poderes habrían salido por el temor de lastimar a Jack, pero no sucedió. Él se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Elsa se revolcaba de risa como nunca en su vida mortal lo hizo, y por supuesto como nunca en su vida inmortal se imaginó, Jack también reía mientras Elsa intentaba detenerlo, luego de lo que fueron unos minutos ella lo lanzo lejos de un empujón aun riendo.

-¡Su majestad, esto es la guerra! ¡En guardia! – Había empezado a nevar en la habitación, y Jack no sabía si esto se debía a ella o a él, no le importaba, por un momento, al estar en el suelo rodando, jugando y riendo con Elsa, cayó en cuenta de lo infeliz que había sido últimamente y de lo mucho que había disfrutado el jugar nuevamente. Elsa se levantó viendo a Jack con un una bola de nieve en la cara y una sonrisa radiante.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra Jack Frost, no lo… - Antes de siquiera terminar su frase, Elsa había sido atacada de lleno en la cara por la bola de nieve. Dejando de lado lo que iba a decir Elsa se armó un escudo de hielo y empezó a lanzar bolas también. Y así la tarde paso, se ocultó el sol y salió la luna, por un momento el tiempo dejo de existir para ellos, porque por un momento ambos experimentaron nuevamente esa dicha que se hallaba perdida en el olvido.

Al final ambos estaban tirados sobre una montaña de nieve, de cara hacia el ventanal de la habitación de Elsa, observando la media Luna de esa noche, con una mitad de luz, y una mitad de oscuridad, la dama de la nieve veía las estrellas, sonreía aun cuando el efecto del copo había pasado, por un momento dejo de pensar en su pasado, en sus problemas y en todo, simplemente disfruto.

Su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada, debido a que acaban de tirarse a descansar, Jack estaba sumergido en un silencio absolutamente confortador, de alguna forma sentía que se había acercado a Elsa más que nunca en un día, y aun cuando fuese un pensamiento absolutamente ridículo y seguramente erróneo, una parte de el en los más profundo de su corazón, sentía como si ellos hubiesen nacido para conocerse, no obviamente como Jackson Overland y Elsa de Arendell, si no como Jack Frost y la reina de la nieve. Era un pensamiento descabellado, pero en cierta forma reconfortante. Jack volteo a ver a Elsa con un sonrisa, esperando que su mirada estuviese posada en el cielo, y encontró para sus sorpresa que ella le veía de reojo hace rato.

La reina de la nieve tuvo apenas el más imperceptible sobresalto al verse descubierta (que pasó desapercibido por el guardián de la diversión) y volteo hacia arriba nuevamente, Jack enarco una ceja ante ese inusual comportamiento pero acabo restándole importancia, observando al cielo. La serenidad de aquella noche era algo que seguramente no sentiría nuevamente. Abstracto estaba el joven en sus pensamientos, con la nueva esperanza de que había dado un gran paso para convencer a Elsa, cuando ella irrumpió el silencio con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Jack?

-Dime.

-Gracias… yo había olvidado, la última vez que reí. – Admitió Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa y suspiro. – O que me sentí feliz… y de alguna forma, sé que sin ti, no habría sido posible, gracias Jack. – Ella le miro de reojo con una sonrisa agradecida, el hombre de la luna la iluminaba con su luz, y Jack estaba seguro en ese momento que jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso en toda su vida.

-No me agradezcas muñeca, es mi trabajo después de todo. – Comento el guiñándole el ojo a modo de broma, por alguna extraña razón que él no se molestó en profundizar Elsa se sentó repentinamente y volteo hacia otro lado de la habitación después de que el conecto su mirada con la de ella y le guiño el ojo. Jack encontraba estos desplantes inusuales pero no extraños, aunque una parte de él empezaba a agarrarle el gusto, por alguna razón sentía que sus palabras eran las causantes de eso, y saber que tenía esa influencia era algo desconcertantemente agradable y satisfactorio, fue esta misma razón por la cual Jack no pudo detenerse de flotar justo detrás de ella y suspirar en su oreja suavemente. Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven – Elsa, preciosa, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-No… so-solo… - Ella pareció divagar por un momento, aun dándole la espalda, Jack enarco una ceja sin entender. – Tengo que estar sola Jack. – Anuncio de repente. Como si fuese una necesidad de vida o muerte, Jack frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Largo.

- Elsa si tu crees…

-¡Dije que largo!

Elsa genero un pequeño iglú de hielo alrededor de ella sin la más mínima fisura por la cual Jack pudiese colarse, el ruido no pasaba de afuera hacia adentro y eso la tranquilizaba. Elsa miro su reflejo en el hielo liso que género y suspiro apretándose las sonrojadas mejillas, estaba molesta y avergonzada de reaccionar tan fácilmente ante semejante palabrería barata de Jack, el seguramente se comportaba así para convencerla más rápidamente de ir con él. _No él no es así._ Le reprendió su mente. Elsa corrió sus manos por sus cabellos no sabiendo que pensar. Durante muchos años de su vida vivió en soledad, sin aprender a relacionarse con gente, mucho menos con hombres.

Pero los pocos que conoció siempre trajeron problemas, querían dañarla, engañarla, incluso jugar con ella o matarla tal y como lo había planeado Hans, la sola idea de enamorarse, sentir cariño o cualquier cosa afín le aterraba. _No… yo no estoy enamorada, no siento nada… nunca, cualquiera reacciona así si le susurran tan cerca es normal_. Trato de convencerse y suspiro abrazándose a sí misma. Por años ella había estado sola, y ahora llegaba el como una bendición, Jack llevaba ya varios días junto a ella, era amable y atento, y le decía cosas esperanzadoras como que nunca iba a dejarla sola y que en los guardianes encontraría a su nueva familia.

¿Pero qué tan cierto podía ser eso? ¿Qué tal si ella no tenía madera para ser guardián? ¿Qué tal si no tenía un centro? A todas las personas a las que quiso acercarse las cógelo, se condenó a la solidad por años, ¿Cómo cambiar tan repentinamente algo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo? Para Elsa parecía inconcebible, sin embargo… le daría la oportunidad de Jack de ayudarla a controlar su poder, ¿Qué podía perder al final? _No comentas los mismos errores que en el pasado_. Le reprendió su mente y Elsa se vio en la necesidad de mentalizarse de no hacerlo, no dejaría ver lo que había en ella, su relación con Jack debía ser estrictamente profesional… por decir algo. En otras palabras, ella no podía arriesgarse a amar a nadie nuevamente, de ninguna forma, eso mato a Anna, si Elsa hubiese seguido sus instintos desde el principio y se hubiese recluido antes… nada de lo que sucedió habría pasado.

La dama de la nieve suspiro y adquirió una nueva mirada de determinación en su rostro, por ahora jugaría con la reglas de Jack, controlaría sus poderes y mañana empezaría el verdadero entrenamiento. Por difícil que fuese intentaría… no, lograría pasar por toda experiencia sin afectación alguna, sin mostrar sus emociones a nadie, así esta persona fuera Jackson Overland Frost.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos.


End file.
